67th Network Warfare Group
The 67th Network Warfare Group (67 NWG) is a sub-unit under the 67th Network Warfare Wing. Headquartered on Lackland Air Force Base's Security Hill, the 67 NWG is the Air Force's premier Information Operations unit. The group's World War II predecessor unit, the 67th Reconnaissance Group was assigned to Eighth and Ninth Air Forces in Western Europe. It was deployed for 36 months overseas and 18 months of combat action. The group spearheaded the tactical reconnaissance effort during the D-Day Invasion of Europe and the eventual defeat of Hitler's Nazi forces. For its World War II operations, the group earned the Distinguished Unit Citation, two foreign decorations, and seven campaign streamers. Background Information Emblem Significance The stars allude to the Wing's mission of network attack, exploitation, defense, and the training of cyberspace warriors to defeat any adversary. The dark blue background symbolizes the shroud of secrecy that surrounds a cyberspace adversary. The red lightning bolt represents the applied speed, strength, power, and precision of Air Force network warfare. The sun in the light blue background depicts our mission to operate the Air Force network through the ground, air, and space domains; ensuring the right info at the right place at the right time. We deny the adversary the use of cyberspace while maximizing our own use of the net; hence, the Motto: LUX EX TENEBRIS (Light from Darkness). http://www.8af.acc.af.mil/library/factsheets/factsheet.asp?id=4926 Mission Statement Execute AF network operations, defense, attack, and exploitation to create integrated cyberspace effects for Air Force Network Operations Commander and combatant Commands.http://www.8af.acc.af.mil/library/factsheets/factsheet.asp?id=4924 History : For additional history and lineage, see 67th Network Warfare Wing World War II Flew antisubmarine patrols along the east coast of the US after the Japanese attacked Pearl Harbor. Began training in January 1942 for duty overseas. Operational squadrons were the 12th Observation Squadron, the 107th Observation Squadron, the 109th Observation Squadron, and the 153d Observation Squadron. Moved to the European theater, August–October 1942. Assigned first to Eighth and later (October 1943) to Ninth Air Force. At RAF Membury, the group received well-used Supermarine Spitfire Vs and early Douglas A-20 Havoc and Boston aircraft from the RAF plus a few L-4B Grasshopper observation aircraft to train with until their Lockheed F-5/P-38 Lightning aircraft arrived from the United States. The 67th Group operated as the nucleus of the USAAF tactical reconnaissance organization in the UK, a task acknowledged by the redesignation as such soon after the Membury units were transferred to the Ninth Air Force in October 1943. At the time of the transfer to Ninth Air Force, the group was redesignated the 67th Reconnaissance Group. At the time, the 107th and 109th Squadrons were converting to North American P-51A Mustangs. However, before this was completed, the 107th Squadron was moved to RAF Aldermaston and the 109th to RAF Middle Wallop so that their reconnaissance photographs and visual intelligence would he quickly available to IX Troop Carrier Command and IX Fighter Command Headquarters based there. The group received a DUC for operations along the coast of France, 15 February – 20 March 1944, when the group flew at low altitude in the face of intense flak to obtain photographs that aided the invasion of the Continent. Flew weather missions, made visual reconnaissance for ground forces, and photographed enemy positions to support the Normandy campaign and later to assist First Army and other Allied forces in the drive to Germany. Took part in the offensive against the Siegfried Line, September–December 1944, and in the Battle of the Bulge, December 1944 – January 1945. From January to May 1945, photographed dams on the Roer River in preparation for the ground offensive to cross the river, and aided the Allied assault across the Rhine and into Germany. Returned to the US, July–September 1945. Inactivated on 31 March 1946. Postwar era The group was activated as part of a service-wide, wing-base test on 19 May 1947 by Tactical Air Command. Assigned to Ninth Air Force. Formed at Shaw Field, South Carolina and equipped with RB-26's and RF-80's. Moved to Langley AFB Virginia, as photo-reconnaissance organization. Reassigned to Twelfth Air Force and moved to March AFB, California. Budget constraints, though, resulted in the wing's inactivation on 28 March 1949. Korean War The need for tactical reconnaissance resources became obvious when North Korea launched a surprise attack against the Republic of Korea in June 1950. In February 1951, Headquarters Far East Air Force activated the 67th Tactical Reconnaissance Group at Komaki Air Base, Japan replacing the inactivated 543rd Tactical Support Group. Used RB-26, RF-80, RF-86, and RF-84 aircraft. Made photographic reconnaissance of front lines, enemy positions, and installations; took pre-strike and bomb-damage assessment photographs; made visual reconnaissance of enemy artillery and naval gun positions; and flew weather missions. Received an AFOUA for the period 1 December 1952 – 30 April 1953 when, in the face of enemy opposition and adverse weather, the group performed reconnaissance missions on a 24-hour-a-day, 7-day-a¬week basis to provide valuable intelligence for UN forces. After the Korean armistice, reassigned to Japan in December 1954. Performed various reconnaissance as needed. Inactivated on 1 October 1957 when parent wing adopted Tri-Deputate organization and assigned all flying components directly to wing. Modern era Reactivated October 1991 when parent wing implemented Objective Wing organization. Ended flying operations in August 1992. Between 1993 and 2000, mission included directing planning of all-source intelligence, electronic combat, and security support for the Air Intelligence Agency. Since 2000, collected and analyzed intelligence and provided it to war-fighters, national decision-makers, and the test and acquisition community. Lineage * Constituted as 67th Observation Group on 21 August 1941 : Activated on 1 September 1941 : Redesignated as: 67th Reconnaissance Group in May 1943 : Redesignated as: 67th Tactical Reconnaissance Group in November 1943 : Redesignated as: 67th Reconnaissance Group in June 1945 : Inactivated on 31 March 1946 * Activated on 19 May 1947 : Redesignated as: 67th Tactical Reconnaissance Group in June 1948 : Inactivated on 28 March 1949 * Activated in Japan on 25 February 1951 : Inactivated on 1 October 1957 : Redesignated as: 67th Tactical Intelligence Group on 31 July 1985 (Remained inactive) * Redesignated as: 67th Intelligence Group and activated on 1 October 1993 : Redesignated as: 67th Information Operations Group on 1 August 2000 : Redesignated as: 67th Network Warfare Group on 5 July 2006 Assignments * Third Air Force, 1 September 1941 * Eighth Air Force, September 1942 * Ninth Air Force, 1 October 1943 – July 1945 * Third Air Force, September 1945 * Ninth Air Force, 21 March 1946 * Twelfth Air Force, 25 July 1947 * 67th Reconnaissance (later Tactical Reconnaissance) Wing, 25 November 1947 – 28 March 1949 * 67th Tactical Reconnaissance Wing, 25 February 1951 – 1 October 1957 * 67th Intelligence (later Information Operations; Network Warfare) Wing, 1 October 1993–present Stations * Esler Army Airfield, Louisiana, 1 September 1941 * Charleston Army Air Field, South Carolina, December 1941 * Esler Army Airfield, Louisiana, January–August 1942 * RAF Membury (AAF-466), England, September 1942 * RAF Middle Wallop (AAF-449), England, December 1943 * Le Molay Airfield (A-9), France, July 1944 * Toussus le Noble Airfield (A-46), France, August 1944 * Charleroi Airfield (A-87), Belgium, September 1944 * Vogelsang Airfield (Y-51), Germany, March 1945 * Limburg Airfield (Y-83), Germany, c. 2 April 1945 * Eschwege Airfield (R-11), Germany, c. 10 April–July 1945 * Drew Field, Florida, c. September 1945 * MacDill Field, Florida, December 1945 * Shaw Field, South Carolina, February-31 March 1946 * Langley Field, Virginia, 19 May 1947 * March Field, California, c. 25 July 1947 – 28 March 1949 * Komaki Air Base, Japan, 25 February 1951 * Taegu Air Base (K-2), South Korea, 21 March 1951 * Kimpo Air Base (K-14), South Korea, 20 August 1951 * Itami Air Base, Japan,6 December 1954 * Yokota Air Base, Japan, 1 July 1957 – 1 October 1957 * Kelly AFB (later, Kelly Field Annex, Lackland AFB), Texas, 1 October 1993–present Components * 11th Reconnaissance Squadron, 28–31 March 1946; 19 May 1947 – 28 March 1949; 18 September 1953-1 October 1957 * 12th Reconnaissance Squadron, 29 March 1942 – 13 June 1944; 24 July 1947 – 28 March 1949; 25 February 1951 – 1 October 1957 * 15th Reconnaissance (formerly Observation) Squadron, 22 Dec 1943 – 4 January 1944; 4 January 1944 – 13 June 1944; 25 February 1951 – 1 October 1957 * 15th Reconnaissance (formerly Photographic) Squadron, 19 May – 24 July 1947 * 30th Reconnaissance Squadron, 9 June 1944 – 7 November 1945 * 107th Reconnaissance Squadron, 1 September 1941 – 9 November 1945 * 109th Reconnaissance Squadron, 1 September 1941 – 9 November 1945 * 113th Reconnaissance Squadron, 1 September 1941 – 12 March 1942 * 153d Reconnaissance Squadron, 1 September 1941 – 14 March 1944 * 161st Reconnaissance Squadron, 3 July – 9 November 1945 Aircraft * Various observation, 1941–1942 * F-4/P-38 Lightning, 1942–1945 * F-5/P-51 Mustang, 1942–1945 * RB-26 Invader, 1947–1949; 1951–1957 * RF-80 Shooting Star, 1947–1949; 1951–1957 * RF-86 Sabre, 1951–1957 * RF-84 Thunderstreak, 1951–1957 * RF-4C Phantom II, 1991–1992 See also 500th Air Service Group (support unit for 67th TRG from 1945-1947) References * Maurer, Maurer. Air Force Combat Units Of World War II. Maxwell AFB, Alabama: Office of Air Force History, 1983. ISBN 0-89201-092-4. * Ravenstein, Charles A., Air Force Combat Wings Lineage and Honors Histories 1947–1977, Office of Air Force History, 1984 * USAFHRA 67 Information Operations Wing Factsheet * Johnson, David C. (1988), U.S. Army Air Forces Continental Airfields (ETO), D-Day to V-E Day; Research Division, USAF Historical Research Center, Maxwell AFB, Alabama. }} Network Warfare 067 Category:Military units and formations established in 1941 Category:Intelligence groups of the United States Air Force